1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal-oxide semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-oxide semiconductors possess high carrier mobility, and accordingly much attention has been given thereto. As compared to amorphous silicon thin-film transistors (TFTs), metal oxide semiconductor TFTs exhibit better electrical performance. In addition, the method of manufacturing metal-oxide semiconductor TFTs is simpler than that of low temperature polycrystalline silicon TFTs. Therefore, much research has focused on metal-oxide semiconductor TFTs in recent years. Unfortunately, metal-oxide semiconductor materials are very sensitive and unstable so that the semiconductor device cannot achieve satisfactory stability and reliability nowadays. In view of the above, there exists in this art a need of an improved semiconductor device that provides excellent stability and reliability.